ellaniumfandomcom-20200213-history
Tassadar Venerandum
Tassadar Venerandum is a Archer marksmen, and is one of the 3 main chracter in Ellanium. Apperance He has teal- blue scale armor with a marksmen's hat. He also wears a stealth cape with leggings and stealth shoes. Most of his armor seems to be teal. He also has black medium length hair that is spilit. He has 6 perstige banners, and 2 perstige medals ( a perstige medal is received every 3 perstige banners) personaility He is a serious person with a low sense of humor. He is very quiet but can get annoying when explain his facts about various subjects. He likes to be classic, and seems to have a sense is house fashion. relation ships: Kagi Nuevo: Despite being companions, he seems to really dislike kagi, as he hates him back in return. Gaul Meritant: He likes his good smarts( although being smarter) and his seriousness and support. class stats and equipment His class stats are at a high level, making him the highest rank in his team, however , he is not the leader of the group because he has low stats in cooperation. However other stats seem to be pretty high, compared to his 2 companions.He has a high stat on intellegents. His equipments are Marksmen's hat, stealth scale tunic, tight stealth runner pants, stealth gloves, and thin stealth leather boots. His weaponary is Marksmen's scoped crossbow, (enchanted) Sniper's bow, Assasin's combat knife, and the new scoped Bolt action sniper rifle. ( similar apperance to the Arisaka) History Tassadar was born in Glanzenden Hauptstadt ( Hauptstadt city for short) by Tessa Venerandum, and Tarisadar Venerandum. He was raised to be a Marksmen, and suceed marksmens acadamy pretty quick. Then when Medlia's captial was destoryed by Daemon's forces, the Medlian Militlary attacked Adonis for supplies and land, although these allied countries of the east were pretty peaceful. Adonis sent the defense colation miltary to stop them from invading Adonis, because war was what Daemon wanted. But Medlia's high population and good swordsmen ship resulted in even the best marksmens of Adonis in deafeat. It was a tie battle, and thery were both going to stop. Then Daemon did not want this and attacked both sides with the dark army. Tassadar and his compition was captured, and sent to Imperium Malum, or Hell. They were both exposed by dark magic and turned evil. The two elite warriors of the east were in the power of Daemon. Then While Daemon was assinged to attack Medlia, Tassadar was asked to attack the enchanted forest, to attack Natura and deafeat her forces of nature. As Tasssadar was sucessful, Natura tired to cure the dark Magic from him, and froze him in time. The frozen shards of holy water took away his dark Magic, but took a very long time in process. After 10 years, he was unfrozen, with some of his evil still left in him. But his rampant behaivior was now stopped and he now gained 80% control over himself. Then he went to Adonis.and found out it was destroyed, and went to kill Daemon. But Then decided to pretend to return to overthrow Daemon. He was assigned to return to his home land, and start a hospital, which actually was a facilty to make an army of people controled by dark magic.Tassadar found out the real method, but his faciltys were being destroyed by Ellanium's heros. He told about this and Daemon told him to join them. His operation was a sucess. Now he told them to tell the heros false information, to overthrow the heros. But after months of traveling with them, he saw how good they were to him and that they had a actual point. So he told them the truth, and actually joined to kill Daemon for real.